girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mimi1239/Diamonds in the Dark - Chapter 4
Diamonds in the Dark Chapter 4: The Last Hello ---- Hello my dear friends! Did ya think I forgot about this story? Pfft! No... okay I did for like 4 months, but now I'm back! :) I've never been able to let go of my stories, but this is the first ending that I've created. I know, crazy right? And I've been writing fanfics for more than a year now? Yeah... as always, let me know what you think of this chapter! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the Boy Meets World spin-off series Girl Meets World. ---- Maya's Point of View Friday, July 3rd, 2015, New York City 8:03 P.M I did not run to Riley's window, nor did I try to find where Shawn had stormed off to. Instead I stayed at central park for a few hours, watching the pigeons eat bread crumbs on the ground. I contemplated the thought of possibly running away for like a millisecond before the idea disappeared from my brain. Two men abandoned my mother. Did it have to do with me? Would Shawn soon follow suit in the near future? Of course he would idiot. But I needed to find that out for myself. A few minutes before the sun started to set, I ended up at the doorstep of the person I least expected I would ever want to see again. I rung the door bell. Out came a tall beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and rosy red lips wearing a business suit attire. She reminded me a lot of Riley's mother and her choice of style when it came to dressing up to go to her lawyer office for work. "Hello, and what can I do for you?" the woman asked me sweetly. By then my tears were dried and my eyes were no longer puffy red. "C-Can I speak to Kermit Clutterbucket?" I asked, trying not to let my voice break. "My name is Maya Hart..." The woman's eyes widened as she realized who I was. It would faze her to know that I already knew who she was the second she opened the door. Mrs. Clutterbucket stepped back to look inside her house, hesitant about whether or not she should let me in. "Kermit is not here right now-" "Please, can I just talk to him for one second?" I pleaded, my voice starting to break. You are so weak Maya. Mrs. Clutterbucket was about to protest but then she reluctantly gave up. "Okay Maya, come in. I'll go get Kermit for you," she said, motioning me inside. The very first thing I noticed was a little blonde girl who was about five with another younger little mini-version of her who looked three playing Barbie on the floor of their living room. Uncomfortably I made my way over to the loveseat sofa and sat down taking in my surroundings of the foreign house I was now in. But it had been my decision to come, and I was not backing down now. Just from the sight of the living room, I realized this family was pretty wealthy. It was more than what my mom and I could ever imagine to afford, and I felt no envy because of that. The older little girl was the first one to notice me sitting on their sofa. She smiled cheekily and me, holding up a Barbie doll to me and asked me in her Minnie Mouse voice, "Do you wanna play wuth us?" Her baby blue eyes stared up at me with adoration. To be truthful, I was a little caught off guard when she asked me that question. I'd never been around kids a lot if you don't count Riley's brother Auggie and his 'girlfriend' Ava. The fact that they didn't mind offering a strange girl sitting in their house to play Barbie with them was what shocked me the most. But they were kids with two parents, what did they know about the dangers and heartaches that life brought at their age? "I've never... played Barbie before," I answered honestly. And it was true, my mom couldn't afford to buy me the toys any normal kid would play with, and I learned to accept that a long time ago. I smiled, hoping the little girl wouldn't take it the wrong way. Instead, she handed me her doll and invited me to play with them. It only took a minute later for Kermit to enter the living room with his wife standing beside him. I looked up from the dolls and the girls to see Kermit standing in front of me, a nervous look appeared on his face. The girls stopped their playing as well and looked up with curious faces, sensing something out of place. I slowly rose up from my spot and extended my hand. "I know you don't really know me-" I started, before I was caught off by Kermit himself. "Um, Maya can we talk outside?" he asked me, leading me out the front door. I stood next to the 'Welcome' mat with my arms over my chest as Kermit closed the door gently behind him. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here, Maya?" I stared off into the daylight that was just about ready to convert into sunset. I breathed. "Did you know?" I decided to ask instead, knowing the truth, but needed to hear his side of the story. I met Kermit's eyes, the man who I thought was my dad until a few hours ago. The man who I thought left us nine years ago, but it wasn't true. It hadn't been him. I could just tell by the sad and remorseful look in his eyes that he knew exactly what I meant. "Yes," he admitted after a while of ponder. "Is that why you left?" "Maya-" "I just need to know, okay?!" my voice erupted with anger. It was not necessarily toward Kermit, but to my own father, who most likely had forgotten that I existed. Now he would never know that my best friend was Riley Matthews, or that I liked to draw, or that sunsets kept me calm, and that angered me more than my own mom keeping it hidden from me for all these years... "I loved you like a daughter, Maya. Your mom wanted you to grow up with a father in your life, and I failed her. I'll never be able to redeem myself for leaving you both, and I've accepted that. We were very young and I wasn't ready for a big commitment. I'm sorry that I let you down, Maya." I sighed, tears welled up in my eyes. "Y-You don't have to be sorry. I'm sorry for coming here and disrupting your home." That was all I had to say. "You don't have to be sorry. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kermit offered, a smile slowly created on his face. I refused the offer. "No, I should get home now. Mom is probably worried about me." A slight and hesitant pause came from him before he asked, "is she with anybody right now?" I smirked slightly, thinking of Shawn. "Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, she is. And he makes her very happy." Kermit smiled. "You're just like your mom, and that's a good thing. I'm glad to hear that. You're always welcomed here, Maya. I know you don't have to do this now, but I hope one day you'll be able to open up to me. I'll always be here. And I know I'm probably not the best person to tell you this, but you've grown up to be such a kind and wonderful young lady. Thank you for playing with my kids, and I hope you find what you need." "I already have what I need," I said, a small smile formulated on my lips. "And they're at home waiting for me." ---- I arrived at the Matthews' house right after twilight. I knew my mom would be there waiting for me. She knew better than to look for me after an argument. In some weird way she trusted that I would be able to keep myself safe, even if I wasn't in the best mindset when I had stormed out of Topanga's earlier today. "I hope you know you're grounded right after you forgive me," my mom said with relief, running up directly to hug me once I entered the apartment. The Matthews were sitting around their dinner table as they watched the interaction between my mom and I. Mom squeezed me as tight as she could and I hugged her back, suffocating a little. "M-Mom, I'm alright. I just needed to talk to, you know, the guy I thought was my dad." Mom let go of her tight grip on me and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "What did that man have to say for himself?" "He said a lot. He said he was sorry for leaving us and he understands why we can't forgive him... I needed to hear that from him. He said he wasn't ready to commit to us. Mom, him leaving didn't have anything to do with us. It was all his decision. I don't need to look for Rick to know that he feels the same way. It took me nine years for me to feel... light. For me to feel liberated and free. I don't have to carry this weight of anger and vengeance anymore, Mom." For the first time in my life I actually believed myself. For the first time since I was five years old, the tiny voice in my head that would tell me that I was worthless and that everything that happened was all my fault finally shut up. Mom looked at me with proud eyes. Then she embraced me once again and softly wept into my shoulder. I looked ahead of her shoulder to see the Matthews family smiling proudly at me as well. Riley gave me a thumbs up, and I smiled back at her through my tears. The front door opened unexpectedly and in came Shawn. The smile on his face quickly faded when he saw my mom and I hugging each other. "What happened?" he asked concernedly, forgetting about what had happened between the three of us earlier. "Is everybody alright?" Mom let me go and wiped away her tears with her fingers. Seemingly embarrassed by the fact that Shawn had caught her like this. She cleared her throat. "Mr. Hunter-" she began. "Mrs. Hart," Shawn slightly mocked. A tiny smirk curved on Mom's face. "Alright then, Shawn. I think we need to discuss about what happened before." "I do too. How about over dinner?" Before my mom could refuse, I pushed both adults out the door. Grown ups can be even more complicated than teens when it comes to love. ---- Riley sat beside me as we all watched the fireworks beauty before us on the Fourth of July. We laid on a blanket as we looked up at the night sky. I no longer needed someone to carry me on his shoulders. I looked to my right to see my mom and Shawn smiling at each other as Shawn had his arm around her. I smiled. Hope isn't for suckers after all. Riley's parents sat beside my mom and Shawn and they stared at each other so lovingly, it was just as beautiful as the fireworks before us. Lucas, Farkle, Auggie and Ava laid next to us on the blanket. Riley poked me on the shoulder. "You're okay now?" "I'll always be okay," I answered honestly. It was the truth. No more pretending Maya Hart. After all, once the diamonds in the dark seized to exist for another year, I knew I could always look forward to the bright new and pure day of tomorrow that had yet to come... ---- Author's Note: And that's a wrap! :) Thank you guys for keeping up with this story for this long. More things to come! I'll soon be publishing a new story called Flames of Hope and it's a LUCAYA fanfic (on Fanfiction.net, my account is Mimi1239)! Something different for you all! More on this soon! I'll also be updating Seven Years in the Nineties this Sunday so look forward to that as well! :) Love you all! Class dismissed! ;) '-Mimi1239' Category:Blog posts